Joanne World Tour
The Joanne World Tour is the fifth headlining concert tour by Lady Gaga, in support of her fifth studio album, Joanne (2016). The first concerts which are advertised as a part of the tour were on April 15 and 22, 2017 in Indio as part of the Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival, but Lady Gaga's choreographer Richard Jackson revealed that they have nothing in common with the actual tour. The official tour is scheduled to begin on August 1, 2017, in Vancouver, Canada, and conclude on December 18, 2017, in Inglewood, United States. After tickets went on sale, various shows in Europe and North America quickly sold out, prompting additional dates in both continents. Background Gaga's fifth studio album, Joanne, was released in October 2016 and 170,000 copies in the US during its first week, becoming her fourth album to reach number one in the nation. As a result, the singer became the first woman to have four US number one albums in the 2010s. A few weeks before the release of Joanne, Gaga began a small promotional tour called the Dive Bar Tour, which visited US city halls. On October 24, 2016, the singer confirmed to Howard Stern that she would embark on a worldwide tour other than the Dive Bar Tour to continue the promotion of the record. She also clarified that it can only begin after her performance at the Super Bowl LI halftime show, that took place on February 5, 2017. Following the halftime show, Gaga announced the Joanne World Tour. Gaga's participation in the Rock in Rio festival in Brazil as only date in South America as well as tour dates for North America and Europe were subsequently revealed. On February 28, 2017, Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festivalannounced Gaga as a main headliner of the festival in Indio replacing initial headliner Beyoncé, who had to cancel her appearance due to pregnancy. Development In February 2017, Gaga unveiled a lookbook for the tour, which would be available as part of the merchandise on the tour. The book was a collaboration between London-based creative studio Lobster Eye and merchandising company Bravado. They hired photographer Synchrodogs, and stylist Daria Lagenberg to create the photographs. Models like Stacy Koren and Daria Svertilova posed for the pictures, which showed them in a wood-inspired set. The merchandise consisted of necklaces, scarves and t-shirts, with Alexa Tietjen from Los Angeles Times commenting that "If the lookbook is any indication, the Joanne World Tour just might be Gaga’s most fashionable yet." The merchandise also received positive reviews from Rachel Torgenson who wrote for Cosmopolitan said that the pictures used were reminiscent of "a high-fashion lookbook that is more editorial than the September issues of Vogue, Harper's Bazaar, and Elle combined". Commercial Performance According to Live Nation, all the arena dates of the tour had general admission as well as reserved seat tickets listed. Special privileges were provided to Citi bank card holders, who had the opportunity to utilize the pre-sale in cities like Los Angeles and Philadelphia, although there was a limit of 8 tickets per transaction for any buyer. For every ticket sold for the United States shows, Live Nation also announced that US$ 1 would be given to Gaga's Born This Way Foundation. The company announced that there were high demands for tickets across North America and Europe, when tickets went on for sale on February 13, 2017. All the dates for the North American leg were instantly sold out leading to secondary dates being added in cities like Las Vegas, Inglewood, Toronto and Philadelphia as well as at New York City's Citi Field and Boston's Fenway Park. There were further sold out shows reported for the tour dates in Tacoma, Omaha, Vancouver, Edmonton, San Francisco, Chicago and Montreal among others. Similar demand was observed in Europe where tickets had gone for sell three days earlier, leading to sell-outs. Barcelona, Birmingham, London and Paris were sold out immediately with Live Nation promptly announcing secondary dates. A press release from the company alerted that minimum tickets were available for the dates with the high demand. Set list # "Diamond Heart" (intro contains an excerpt of Monster) # "A-Yo" # "Poker Face" # "Perfect Illusion" # "Car Film" # "John Wayne" # "Scheiße" (Coachella version) # "Alejandro" (Coachella version) # "Rhino" Interlude # "Just Dance" # "LoveGame" (Coachella version) (contains a guitar riff from John Wayne) # "Telephone" (Super Bowl edit with extended band outro) # Oxygen Mask Interlude # "Applause" (DJ White Shadow Trap Remix Intro) # "Applause" # "Come To Mama" # "The Edge Of Glory" # "Born This Way" # Trapped Interlude # "Bloody Mary" # "Dancin' in Circles" # "Paparazzi" # "Angel Down" # "Joanne" # Paint Interlude # "Bad Romance" # "The Cure" ENCORE: # "Million Reasons" Notes: * At all stadium shows, Gaga did not perform "Bloody Mary", "Dancin' In Circles" and "Paparazzi". * At the August 19th show in Omaha, Nebraska, Gaga performed "You & I" after "Come to Mama". * Also at the August 19th show, an instrumental was played after the Oxygen Mask Interlude and before Applause. It's believed it was due Gaga not being finished with her costume change. * At the November 19th show in Washington, D.C., Gaga opened the show with a televised performance of "The Cure". "The Cure" was not performed after "Bad Romance" during this show. * At the December 3rd show in Houston, Texas, Gaga performed "Grigio Girls" before "Million Reasons" in dedication of her late friend, Sonja. * At the January 18th show in Milan, Italy, Gaga performed a snippet of "Donatella," to honor Donatella Versace who was in the audience that night. * At the January 20th show in Amsterdam, Gaga performed snippets of "So Happy I Could Die" and "Mary Jane Holland". * At the January 22th show in Antwerp, Gaga performed a snippet of "So Happy I Could Die". * At the January 31st show in Birmingham, there was a stage malfunction and "Scheiße" was performed twice" * At the February 1st show in Birmingham, there was also a stage malfunction causing "Bad Romance" to be stopped mid-performance and restarted. Show Hairstyles * Orange and Teal Waves by Frederic Aspiras (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Messy Orange and Teal Updo by Frederic Aspiras (Aug 1, 2017-Present) Mary - Dancin' in Circles * Orange and Teal Half Up/Down by Frederic Aspiras (Aug 1, 2017-Sept 11, 2017) In Circles - Million Reasons; (Aug 1, 2017-Present) In Circles - Joanne * Wavy Orange and Teal Updo by Frederic Aspiras (Nov 3, 2017-Present) Heart - Perfect Illusion * "Wet" Orange and Teal Hair by Frederic Aspiras (Nov 3, 2017-Present) Romance - Million Reasons Wardrobe Act I * Custom crystal leather jacket by Zaldy (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Custom crystal cowboy hat by Gladys Tamez (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Custom fringed leather leotard with crystal tattoo embroidery by Alexander Wang (Aug 1, 2017-Sept 11, 2017) * Tattoo embroidered crystal shirt with metallic sleeves and headband by Natali Germanotta (Nov 3, 2017-Present) * Black metal mesh crop top and shorts by Michael Schmidt (Nov 3, 2017-Present) Car Interlude * Pink hat by Glades Tamez Millinery * High boots by Balenciaga Act II * Custom latex fringe sleeves and skirt by Vex Clothing (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Bianca hat by Gladys Tamez (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Sheer catsuit by Pam Hogg (Aug 1, 2017-Present) Rhino Interlude * White Short Sleeve Boyfriend T-shirt Cotton Jersey by Saint Laurent * Black Short Sleeve Boyfriend T-shirt Cotton Jersey by Saint Laurent * Flat Link Necklage by Martine Ali * Broken Ball Chain Choker by Martine Ali * Earrings by Justine Clenquet Act III * Custom pearl encrusted denim bodysuit and bolero by Zaldy (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Custom pearl encrusted denim boots by Andre No. 1 (Aug 1, 2017-Present) Notes: Starting on September 1, Gaga takes off the bolero to perform "Telephone". On Nov 3, 2017, Swarovski crystals were added to the ensemble. Act IV * Floral-sleeved black velvet catsuit by Michael Velasquez (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Custom velvet military ankle boots by Giuseppe Zanotti (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Layered tulle skirt by Viktor and Rolf (Aug 1,2017-Present) * Custom floral coat by Richard Quinn (Aug 19, 2017) Act V * Custom red sleeping bag coat with 10ft. train by Norma Kamali (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Red mask by Philip Treacy (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Custom red patent leather blouse with bow accents by Drome (Aug 1, 2017-Sept 11, 2017) * Patent leather gloves with bow accents by Drome (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Boots with bow accents by Andre No. 1 (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Sheer crystal bodysuit by Haus of Gaga * Custom Bianca hat with rose vines by Gladys Tamez (Nov 3, 2017-Present) Note: '''These costume pieces were not worn during stadium/outdoor shows. Act VI * Custom distressed denim fringe robe with hand-painted lyrics by Natali Germanotta (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Custom wide brim fedora with feather and hand-painted lyrics by Gladys Tamez and Natali Germanotta (Aug 1, 2017-Present) '''Note: The red bodysuit and boots from the previous act were worn under this costume. Act VII * Bow bustier by Zaldy (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Feather mask by Stephen Jones (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Ankle lace-up boots with crystal ankle strap by Giuseppe Zanotti (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Crystal mesh bodysuit by Zaldy (Aug 1, 2017-Present) Encore * Custom floor length Swarovski crystals coat by Michael Schmidt (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Joanne hat by Gladys Tamez (Aug 1, 2017-Present) * Custom silver crystal jumpsuit by Juicy Couture (Nov 3, 2017-Present) * Custom "Vogue" cover art bodysuit and boots by Donatella Versace (January 18th) Synopsis Act I Diamond Heart As the end of the video countdown approaches, the screen located at the front of she stage rises to reveal a back-lit Gaga on a risen platform in the middle of the stage. She performs the entire song on the platform with a microphone stand among pink lights and smoke. The spotlight hits Gaga during the song's bridge, revealing her face to the audience for the first time. The song ends with Gaga's silhouette just before she removes her jacket. A-Yo Two platforms on Gaga's sides rise to her level with female dancers and guitar players. The dancers hand Gaga her guitar and she plays the song as the platforms move up and down. Female dancers perform the choreography while Gaga interacts with her band members. The song ends with Gaga and her guitar players at the front of the stage. Poker Face Male and female dancers join Gaga onstage. All platforms on the stage are risen. The song is performed with choreography as the platforms tilt from side to side. Perfect Illusion Gaga is left alone onstage with only her band. The song is performed in traditional rock-show style with Gaga whipping her hair and interacting with her band members. The second verse and chorus are cut from the song. The act ends with Gaga descending from the front of the stage and an extended outro of the song is played. Additionally, Gaga can be heard singing the rest of the song from underneath the stage. Car Interlude The screen descends down to the front of the stage. Gaga is seen wearing her iconic Joanne hat while driving around an empty parking lot in a convertible. Bright pink smoke engulfs the car and the video ends with Gaga exiting the car and walking into the distance. Act II John Wayne The screen projects fire while Gaga's dancers enter the stage carrying her hat. Gaga pops out of the toaster lift at the front of the stage where the dancer hands her her hat. The screen ascends to the from the stage and the song is performed with choreography while fire is blown from the back of the stage. Scheiße Gaga removes her hat and speaks to the crowd about the meaning of the song. She then moves to the back of the stage as the platforms begin to rise. Gaga and the dancers perform the choreography as the platforms tilt and shift. The bridge and final chorus are cut from the song. The song ends with Gaga doing the choreography by herself on the stage. Alejandro The rear platform rises with Gaga on it as she removes her fringe sleeves and skirt. Gaga performs the song with choreography while three male dancers join her on the level of the stage. The bridge and final chorus are cut from the song. Gaga exits the stage on a lift and the rear of the stage while the screen once again descends and an extended outro of the song is played. Rhino Film Flashing images of Gaga dancing and jumping around,switching between wearing a white t-shirt and a black t-shirt,appear on the screen. As the screen flashes, Gaga suddenly appears to have rhino horns protruding from her nose and forehead.One of her dancers Ian McKenzie also appears in the film with rhino horns. Act III Just Dance An extended intro of the song is played. Gaga can be seen rising from a lift at the back of the stage playing her keytar. One of her dancers holds her microphone while she plays the keytar and sings the first verse of the song with minimal choreography. After there first chorus, she removes the keytar and joins her dancers with the choreography. The Colby O'Donis verse and last chorus are cut from the song. LoveGame One of Gaga's dancers hand her the newest version of her Disco Stick (as seen at Super Bowl 51). Gaga and her dancers perform the song with it's original choreography. On later dates, the second verse and chorus of the song are cut. Telephone Gaga removes her bolero and moves towards the back of the stage where she is risen on a platform. The dancers are risen on surrounding platforms and the song is performed with choreography. Only Gaga's verse is performed in addition to the chorus. An extended outro is played as Gaga dances off the stage. Oxygen Mask Film The screen is once again lowered and Gaga is seen walking through a door in a dressing room backstage at a concert with her friends. She proceeds to put on a feathered robe before sitting down and picking up an oxygen mask. When she holds the mask to her face, the sounds of a crowd cheering for her are heard. There are also flashes of her dancing in a fringe ensemble, similar to that which she wore earlier in the show. The video ends with her putting on a black hat as the screen rises. Act IV Applause Before Gaga appears onstage, the DJ White Shadow remix begins to play as the suspended bridges above the crowd are lowered from the ceiling for the first time. For the majority of the song, Gaga and her dancers perform the choreography while crossing the bridges and stopping at the circle stages. The song concludes on the metallic piano stage at the opposite end of the venue. Come To Mama Gaga takes a seat at her piano and talks to the audience about equality. By this point, the bridges have been raised back up into the ceiling and flattened out into projection screens. Gaga performs the song at the piano while her dancers surround her and perform minimal choreography. On the screens, live footage of Gaga can be seen surrounded by mouths inside of flowers that sing along with the music. The Edge Of Glory Gaga's dancers walk back to the main stage area alongside the crowd. Gaga is left alone at the piano on the B stage where she performs an acoustic rendition of the song. Towards the end of the song, Gaga's dancers return to the B stage. Born This Way One of Gaga's dancers places a tulle skirt on her as the intro to the song plays. Gaga is risen up on a platform where she performs the majority of the song with choreography. The bridges are then lowered and she and her dancers return to the main stage. An extended outro of the song is played as Gaga slowly exits the stage. Trapped Film The screen on the main stage is once again lowered. Gaga is seen sandwiched between two walls which change of color that gradually begin to close in on her. She can be seen screaming but no sound is heard. Act V Bloody Mary The screen rises as the intro to the song begins. Gaga and her dancers are seen scattered along ramp made of the tilted platforms, with Gaga being at the highest point. The dancers perform the choreography as Gaga slowly makes her way down the ramp, joining them sporadically. During the bridge, Gaga's dancers surround her and remove her oversized coat to reveal a red bodysuit. The song ends with the bridges being lowered from the ceiling and Gaga standing at the front of the stage. During earlier shows, one of Gaga's dancers removed her patented leather blouse. In more recent shows, the blouse is not worn and a red hat with roses hanging from it is placed on her head. The second verse and chorus are cut from the song. Dancin' In Circles Gaga and her dancers walk over the bridges to the second circle stage while she talks to the audience about the album. The song is then performed with choreography, which involves Gaga and the dancers twirling around the stage and facing all angles of the arena. About halfway through the song Gaga lets her hair down. Paparazzi Gaga sings the first verse of the song a cappella before restarting the song with the music. Gaga and her dancers perform the first verse and chorus with choreography. The instrumental continues to play but Gaga stops singing after the first chorus. She is carried by a dancer onto a bridge and "beaten" by him. The dancers exits to the main stage and Gaga is left lying on the bridge as it ascends into the ceiling. Sirens are heard and emergency red crosses are projected onto the other bridges. Act VI Angel Down The song begins as the bridge descends back down into the arena. Gaga is seen in a spotlight, having made a costume change high above the crowd. The song is performed as the bridge makes its way down to the level of the stages. The second verse and chorus are cut from the song. Joanne Gaga makes her way to one of the circular stages where her guitar and a stool are waiting for her. She explains to the audience who Joanne was and the importance of the album's name in her family. She performs the majority of the song on the circle stage and eventually meets two of her guitar players on the main stage to finish off the performance. She and the guitar players play an extended outro to the song. Paint Film The screen descends back down to the front of the stage and a black and white close-up of Gaga's face appears. Throughout the video, purple paint is seen dripping in reverse up Gaga's face. At the end of the interlude, Gaga smears the paint all over her face. Act VII Bad Romance The screen rises to reveal Gaga and her dancers on the main stage. Throughout the performance, the platforms rise and tilt with clips from the music video playing underneath them. The song is performed with choreography. At the end of the song, Gaga is left on the only platform that remains higher than the rest of the stage. Her dancers carry her from the platform to the front of the stage where the song ends and sparks and fire are shot from the back of the stage. The French segment of the bridge is cut from the song. The Cure Gaga's dancers help her remove her bustier. Gaga usually reads a letter that a fan has thrown onto the stage at this time and proceeds to go into the crowd to hug him/her. She then returns to the stage where she and her dancers perform the song with choreography. By the end of the song, Gaga is the only remaining performer. She says goodnight to the crowd and flashes them a peace sign as she walks off the stage. Encore Million Reasons An extended intro to the song is played as Gaga makes her costume change and walks across the bridges to the piano stage. She thanks the crowd and begins to play the song on the piano. The first and second verse and chorus are played acoustically on the piano. The band joins her for the bridge and final chorus. Gaga stands on her piano and interacts with the crowd during the last chorus. As her piano begins to descend under the stage, she takes off her hat and leaves it on her piano bench. After Gaga has exited the stage, a single spotlight is shined onto the hat before the house lights come on. Stadium Show Changes * A runway connects the main stage to the piano stage. In addition, the circle stages and the bridges were absent. * The screen which ascends and descends at the front of the stage is located in a stationary position behind the band. * Fireworks are shot into the sky above the stage during select songs. * Two portrait style screens are placed on both sides of the stage. * Seats are located on the floor, with the general admission pit only around the runway and main stage area. * Gaga performs "Applause" and "Born This Way" on the runway, rather than the bridges and circle stages. * Act V. is completely cut from the set. * The Trapped Film is played before "Angel Down". * Gaga performs "Angel Down" on the main stage. * Gaga performs "Joanne" on the runway and the main stage. * Rather than leaving her hat on the piano bench, Gaga places it on a mic stand located on the main stage before ending the show. * At the Citi Field show on August 29, 2017, the platforms on the main stage were malfunctioning and therefore not used during the show. In addition, Gaga performed in the pouring rain on this night and black piano was used instead of her usual metallic rainbow piano. Shows Table Cancelled shows Table Category:Concert tour Category:Joanne World Tour